Into the Night
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Larry's nineteen year old cousin arrives in New York as requested by Nick, because he hasn't seen her in so long. She heads to work with him and Larry only to get the biggest shock of her life, and maybe finds a little romance. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Larry's nineteen year old cousin arrives in New York as requested by Nick, because he hasn't seen her in so long. She heads to work with him and Larry only to get the biggest shock of her life, and maybe finds a little romance. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Night at the Museum _or its characters. I only own Miranda Daley.

**A/N: **So, I was watching the movie the other day and I got inspired! Hopefully I get everyone in character and I really hope and pray you like this! **  
**

Please, please, please let me know what you think and please enjoy the story!

xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Into the Night **

**-One- **

"You excited, Nicky?" Larry asked, "Miranda's landing today."

"Awesome!" Nick replied, "Will she be here when I get back?"

Larry smiled and passed his son his school bag, grabbing his keys and cell phone before ruffling Nick's hair.

"Yeah. But she'll be tired, so she's not coming to the museum until tomorrow night, okay?" He said softly, Nick nodding in response, "Great, let's get you to school..."

Larry couldn't help but smile at his son's giddy talk and happiness as he took him to school, and if he was honest, he was excited to see his cousin too after all this time. They hadn't seen each other for a year, and Larry had missed her a lot. Miranda was a sweet person, great with Nick and she was like a sister to him. She was just starting her summer break from college and she had three months free, so she said she'd come down and spend it with them.

"Dad, can she come with you to pick me up from school?" Nick asked as he stood at the school gates with his dad.

"Sure, I'll ask her," Larry replied, "Now, go on...and we'll see you after school, okay?"

"Bye, Dad!" Nick called, practically galloping into school which made Larry chuckle.

He had two hours before he had to pick her up, so he went back to his apartment and made up the spare bed, unable to stop smiling as he thought about all the amazing times he'd had with his cousin. She was only nineteen, and he remembered the first time he ever held her when she was a two month old baby, how sweetly she'd smiled at up at him and how cute the noise was that she'd made as she squeaked in happiness. He found himself laughing at the memories before he checked the clock, heading out to go and pick her up.

* * *

"Larry!" Miranda cried, Larry beaming at her and opening his arms to her which she moved into without hesitation, "I've missed you so much! How've you been?"

"I've missed you too, Miranda," He replied, "I've been great, what about you?"

"I've been good, thanks," She said with a grin, "Hate college though. The kids are so stuck up!"

Miranda was a girl who stood at about five feet and nine inches tall, with hair like dark chocolate that was thick, and curled a little around the ends which rested neatly by her shoulders. Her eyes were a misty shade of green, lips beautifully shaped and nose small with a pointed tip. She had this smile that always made Larry smile back, and she had great tastes in clothes and music, which helped when she spent time with Nick.

"You have a good flight?" Larry asked as he and Miranda went to get her bags.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, "I kinda shed a tear when we took off, but..."

"Oh...you still scared of flying?" He asked, earning a slightly sad nod.

"I'm not as bad, but I do get pretty scared."

"Well, it's just car travel from now on." Larry told her, a grateful smile spreading across Miranda's lips, "Nicky can't wait to see you."

"Awww, how is he?" She asked, Larry chuckling as the pair began to load Miranda's bags and leave the airport.

"He's great," Larry replied, "Just...he hasn't stopped talking about this since he knew you were coming."

"Bless him." Miranda said sweetly, "I was gonna ask, am I okay to come with you to get him after school?"

"You certainly are." Larry answered, "I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come along anyway, 'cause he asked if I'd bring you with me this afternoon."

"Cool." Miranda said with a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to her cousin's cheek as they headed out of the airport with her bags.

Three months with her cousins. She couldn't wait.

* * *

"MIRANDA!"

Miranda turned and beamed as Nick sped towards her, embracing her in a tight hug before high fiving her and high fiving his dad too.

"I missed you!"

"Hey, short-stuff." Miranda replied, ruffling Nick's hair and earning a playful scowl from him, "I've missed you too, sweetie."

"We're gonna go to the museum tonight! Are you coming with us?" Nick asked, Larry sighing and smiling a little at Miranda who bit her lip and looked at her cousin.

"Sorry, little man...I'm exhausted!" She replied, "But I swear I'll come tomorrow night, okay?"

"Okay." Nick replied, looking a little sad.

"Hey, I got some new tracks to listen to on my iPod...you wanna do that before you go with your dad?" She asked, Nick brightening up immediately.

"Awesome!"

When they got through the door, Miranda went straight to her room for the iPod dock and the magical piece of equipment itself, beginning to play some of the more old-school rock which Nick just happened to fall in love with. Larry smiled as he prepared their dinner, laughing occasionally at Miranda as she danced to the music in a silly way, sending Nick into a fit of laughter. She was so great with him and Larry knew how much they'd both miss her when she went back to college.

He couldn't wait to see her face at the museum the following night.

* * *

"Ah, Lawrence!" Teddy called, walking towards Larry and Nick as they came through the door, "Young Nick."

"Hey, Teddy." The father and son replied, taking in the former president's confused expression.

"Where is the young lady you've been talking about so much?" He asked, Larry smiling softly.

"She's tired, y'know...long flight." He told Teddy, "She'll be coming tomorrow night."

"And you haven't told her the truth?"

"Not yet."

"Told who the truth?" Ahkmenrah asked as he appeared from one of the halls with Dexter on his shoulder, Larry smiling at him while Nick ran over to hug the Pharoah.

"Oh, my cousin." Larry replied, "Miranda. She's come over on her summer break from college...three months."

"Oh..." Ahkmenrah replied, "Will we get to meet her?"

"She's coming tomorrow night," Nick said excitedly, "She's amazing, Ahk! You'll love her!"

Larry chuckled and shook his head, turning to see Rex waiting for him with his tail wagging. He took out the enormous tug-of-war rope he'd built and threw it for the dinosaur, the skeleton bounding off after it while Teddy climbed onto Tex, who walked slowly by Nick, Larry and Ahkmenrah.

"I hope the shock won't be too much for her, Lawrence." Teddy said with a sigh, "Things like this can affect people in odd ways, you know."

"Yeah, I know..." Larry replied, "I need to talk to everyone before sunrise about that. Can you help me round 'em all up?"

"Of course." Teddy said, heading off in one direction while Ahkmenrah nodded and went in another, Larry and Nicky heading for Octavius and Jededaiah's hall.

Neither Larry or Nick could wait to see the look on Miranda's face when she met everyone for the first time.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Larry's nineteen year old cousin arrives in New York as requested by Nick, because he hasn't seen her in so long. She heads to work with him and Larry only to get the biggest shock of her life, and maybe finds a little romance. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Night at the Museum _or its characters. I only own Miranda Daley.

**

* * *

Into the Night **

**-Two- **

A ridiculously excited Nick bounded down the street home from school, home to Larry's where he'd spent the last couple of days. Larry was having trouble keeping up with him, but he knew why Nick was so happy. Miranda was coming to the museum tonight and Larry was preparing for any kind of reaction he could, because in all honesty, he wasn't sure how the nineteen year old would take the shock of meeting exhibits that at night time became living, breathing creatures and people.

* * *

"Right...so what's this special surprise?" Miranda asked as she, Larry and Nick entered the museum.

"I'll tell you what..." Larry began, "You go and take a look around while we get it ready for you, huh?"

"Okay." Miranda replied, putting her hands in her pockets and heading through the halls until she came across the Egyptian exhibition.

She wandered through a little sheepishly, looking at the golden tablet that hung on the wall and gasping as it suddenly lit up. The sounds of animals calling suddenly rang out and she heard a rumble coming from all around her. She stopped for a moment, looking up slowly to see the enormous jackal statues above her look right down at her, growls filling the hall as suddenly blades were turned right on her, Miranda screaming before ducking and curling up on herself out of instinct. There was a pain in her side, she realised and she ignored it, not wanting to move in any way, shape or form.

She kept as still as possible, suddenly hearing someone speaking in what she assumed was Egyptian. The voice was male...young...smooth..._smooth? _The blades were drawn away from her but she kept still, not daring to move in case she was suddenly run through.

"Are you alright?"

She still didn't dare move and that was when Larry's panicked voice rang out through the corridors, Miranda lifting her head and being met by the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever were a beautiful shade of blue, and they certainly weren't her cousin's. The eyes were warm, yet currently full of concern and they were big and just...beautiful...

"Miranda?"

The man before her, who didn't look much older than her, gasped and knelt down before her.

"You're Miranda?"

"Huh?"

"Ahk!" Larry yelled, "Ahk, thank God...is she okay?"

"She seems shaken..." Ahkmenrah replied, "I..."

"Ahkmenrah?" She asked, "This is who Nicky was talking about?"

"Ah...you've heard of me," Ahkmenrah said softly, taking Miranda's hand and helping her stand, "Nick is a very good friend of mine."

"Why are you...?" Miranda asked, "What is this...? Why...uh...? Huh?"

"Come with me..." Ahkmenrah said in an almost whisper, leading Miranda towards the tablet whilst Larry just watched on worriedly.

"Uh, Ahk! Ahk, she might need to just calm down for a second here..." He began, he and Nick following the pair as Ahkmenrah explained what happened, only for Miranda to turn away from him and cover her mouth

"Um..." She muttered, "This is...no...this isn't..._logical_..."

Through her rambling, Larry stepped forward with a gentle smile, taking her by the arms and rubbing them to soothe her a little. She looked at him and broke into a slightly confused smile, looking towards Ahkmenrah who smiled softly at her.

"This is real, isn't it...?" She whispered, "I'm not...crazy...? I'm not the victim of some horrible joke or something?"

"No." Larry told her, "Come on...you can meet Atilla the Hun, Sacagawea, Theodore Roosevelt...everyone. You can meet everyone."

He turned to the Pharoah who looked a little dejected for a moment.

"You coming, Ahk?"

Ahkmenrah's face could've lit up a city and he walked alongside Miranda, going to link her arm.

"Shall we?"

She smiled and linked arms with the Pharoah, turning to Nick who was beaming at the pair of them.

"Who ever thought a Pharoah could be such a gentleman?"

Nick laughed and ran ahead, Larry watching as Ahkmenrah gave Miranda a whole history lesson. That's when he spotted Sacagawea, calling the pair who seemed a little too lost in their tour.

"Larry?" Sacagawea asked, "Is this Miranda?"

"Yeah, uh...Miranda, this is Sacagawea..."

The pair smiled at each other and shook hands, Sacagawea taking a moment to stroke Miranda's face and hair gently.

"You're such a beautiful young woman..." She said, Miranda smiling and blushing at the comment.

"I'd second that." Ahkmenrah said, the atmosphere going slightly awkward before Miranda just smiled.

"Thank you both." She finally said, "That makes me feel really special...honestly."

"GIGANTOR!"

Miranda yelped as something hit her foot, looking down to see a romote controlled car at her feet, two tiny people looking up at her and grinning.

"THAT'S A LADY!"

"Yeah." Larry said warmly, "This is my cousin Miranda..."

He beckoned her to kneel down, taking the two little people onto his hand and letting them sit in Miranda's.

"Jededaiah, Octavius, this is Miranda," He said, "Miranda, this is Jed and Octavius."

"Hello!" Octavius called, "It's an honour to meet you at last!"

"And it's an honour to meet you guys too..." Miranda said sweetly, "Wow...Jed, you're so cute!"

"I'm not cute!" Jededaiah protested, "Gigantor, tell her I'm not cute! I ain't cute!"

Miranda smiled and leaned down, pressing a little kiss to Jededaiah and Octavius's heads, both of them blushing and going all bashful on her.

"Yeah, you're definitely cute." She chuckled, popping them back in Larry's hand and wincing and letting out a cry of pain as she went to stand, Nick looking so concerned she thought her heart would break.

"Miranda?" He asked, "What's wrong?"

Ahkmenrah spotted something on her shirt on the inside of her jacket and he looked worried, pulling the jacket back a little to see a small pool of blood.

"Dad!" Nick cried, tears in his eyes as he saw the blood.

"Miranda?" Larry asked, Miranda pulling the lower part of her shirt up and revealing a long slash on her side, eyes incredibly guilty, "What happened?"

Ahkmenrah gasped and knelt down to see the wound.

"The jackals turned their blades on her..." He revealed, "One of them may have caught her here...the wound isn't deep."

"Come on," Larry said softly to the tearful teen who looked a little nervous, "There's a first aid kit by the front desk, okay?"

Miranda nodded and Ahkmenrah kept a hold of her arm, Larry rubbing her back gently as he led them to the desk and found the kit.

"Why didn't you say?" He asked.

"Didn't want to cause a fuss..." Miranda replied, gasping in pain as Larry began to clean up the wound, "I won't have to go to hospital will I?"

"No...no, you'll be fine, I promise." Larry said softly, remembering Miranda's huge fear of hospitals and how she reacted to having to go.

She'd always been afraid of hospitals, ever since she was a little girl and had broken her collarbone after falling out of a tree. She'd been so terrified on that day and the fear had stuck with her ever since. As Larry patched up the wound, he noticed the way that Ahkmenrah was holding his cousin. He had his arms around the young girl, her hand in his which she squeezed on occasion through her fear and pain.

"That better?" The nightguard asked, Miranda nodding in response.

"Thank you." Miranda said softly, standing up and wincing in pain as she did, turning to the Pharoah and smiling weakly at him, "Thanks, Ahk."

"It was no trouble." The Pharoah replied, watching Miranda limp away with Larry and Nick in tow, sighing softly before shaking his head.

He'd felt something strange happen in his chest and stomach when he'd been holding Miranda, a jolt shooting through his chest when she'd first squeezed his hand in her own. He wondered what it could be.

"Stop worrying yourself, lad." Teddy said softly, "Go and finish that tour."

The Pharoah nodded and made his way over to the family who were waiting for him, smiling if a little weakly and linking Miranda's arm again. Whatever he felt, he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad sign.

He wanted to see more of the young woman, because he liked spending time with her and he also felt he could learn so much from her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Larry's nineteen year old cousin arrives in New York as requested by Nick, because he hasn't seen her in so long. She heads to work with him and Larry only to get the biggest shock of her life, and maybe finds a little romance. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Night at the Museum _or its characters. I only own Miranda Daley.

**

* * *

Into the Night **

**-Three- **

Larry smiled at his cousin as she taught Nick a chord on his guitar. It was Saturday, and the young boy was so excited because the museum was holding a welcome party for Miranda and there would be dancing and food and maybe Attila would perform some magic, which he'd learned from Larry. But the thing that Nick wanted so badly was out of his reach.

He wanted Miranda to be with Ahkmenrah, for them to get married and even maybe give him a baby cousin to play with. He'd told his dad he thought they loved each other but Larry had just chuckled.

"You don't fall in love with people overnight, Nick." He'd said, "They're just friends, that's all."

Nick had nodded sadly and trudged to his room, Larry chuckling as the door closed and shaking his head. His little boy just wanted Miranda to be happy, bless him. Larry himself had noticed a little spark between his cousin and the Pharaoh, but Miranda sent sparks flying through everyone she met. It was common for people to just like her straight away and it wasn't as if they were eyeing each other up and snuggling and slow-dancing or anything like that.

But the nightguard looked at his cousin teaching his son, and as the conversation suddenly turned to Ahkmenrah, there was a small blush that swept across Miranda's cheeks. Maybe...maybe there was something there...

No. Surely not...right?

* * *

Ahkmenrah sighed, watching the doors with sad eyes as he waited for Miranda to arrive.

"Ahk?"

The Pharaoh turned to see Sacagawea who had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, the young woman looking worried as she gazed at him.

"You're troubled..."

"I..."

Ahkmenrah stopped himself and turned away, Sacagawea standing in front of him and cupping his face to make him look at her.

"I take it you have been thinking of Miranda..." She began, "Or you would not look so sad..."

"She's been on my mind constantly since last night." Ahkmenrah replied, "Even when I've slept I've dreamt of her..."

He looked helplessly at Sacagawea who smiled a little.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, my lad." Teddy said, appearing behind Sacagawea and taking her hand, pressing a kiss to it and smiling, "You just...have feelings for the girl. It's hardly surprising, she took a shine to you too."

The Pharaoh sighed, shaking his head but looking up as Miranda arrived with Larry and Nick. He headed away from them down the corridors, the family not noticing he'd been there before he passed the Huns. Attila stopped him for a moment and hugged him, Ahkmenrah smiling at the gesture that Larry had taught the Hun not long ago.

But what Ahkmenrah didn't remember was that Miranda hadn't met the Huns yet, and as he walked towards his exhibit he heard the shouting and a scream, moving in the direction of the sounds only to come across a terrified Miranda, the poor girl nearly in tears as she raced down the corridor towards him.

"AHK!" She screamed, "HELP ME, PLEASE!"

The Huns grabbed her, another scream leaving her lips before the Pharaoh broke into a run. They had her stretched right now and he feared for a horrible moment he wouldn't reach her in time, but he called Attila, the Hun turning and looking at him before he instructed them to put Miranda down and that she was to be unharmed.

They just dropped her to the floor, Ahkmenrah unaware of what he felt for the girl at this moment. He knelt down by her now crying form and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, tilting her chin with his left hand so she was looking at him before trying to soothe her and wipe her tears away. He wasn't sure what else to do.

"Miranda, it's alright..." He said softly, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, "Come on..."

"Ahk, I was so scared..." She breathed, suddenly pressing herself into the Pharaoh's arms.

Ahkmenrah rubbed her back soothingly before linking arms with her and heading towards Larry's panicked voice, Miranda breaking free of him and running to her cousin, hurling herself into his arms and crying against him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that happened to you..." Larry told her, "I told everybody who you were the night before you came and I should've introduced you to the Huns last night. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay..." Miranda replied, wiping her eyes and smiling a little, "Where's this party?"

* * *

Miranda had the best time dancing with everyone in the museum that night, but she noticed that Ahkmenrah wasn't dancing...and according to Nick, he loved dancing. He looked really quite sad, and Miranda didn't understand why it pained her so much to see him like that, but then again, she hated seeing people upset. She left Nick and headed towards the Pharaoh, watching him turn and walk away.

"Ahk!" She called, Ahkmenrah stopping in his tracks, "Hey...what's the matter, huh? Nicky tells me you really enjoy dancing and you just look like you're having the worst time."

"I'm sorry..." He said softly, "I don't wish to spoil the party...I just..."

"What?" Miranda asked, the concern so genuine in her eyes it almost hurt the Pharaoh to look at her, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She rubbed his arm gently, trying desperately to understand why he was upset.

"I..." The Pharaoh began, becoming flustered and going a little red in the face before he looked into Miranda's gorgeous green eyes, leaning down and suddenly pressing his lips to hers.

The nineteen year old was shocked to say the least and when the Pharaoh broke the kiss, the pair were so embarrassed, they didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry..." He said, raising his hands in surrender, "I'm truly sorry...I...I should just..."

He turned and left, Miranda just breaking into tears were she stood and sitting on a bench, hearing a familiar voice beside her.

"My lady?"

It was Octavius, bless his heart and she felt a gentle sensation on her hand as he sat on it, patting it with his tiny hand gently.

"Why are you crying?"

Miranda couldn't answer and she closed her eyes, sobbing and resting her head in her hands, Octavius hurrying to the remote controlled car before speeding away, returning moments later with Sacagawea who rushed to the young girl's side.

"Miranda...what's the matter?" She asked softly, "What's happened? Why are you crying?"

"I...Ahk and I...he...he kissed me..." Miranda sobbed, "I...I don't understand what's happening, I just wanna go home..."

The Pharaoh peered around the corner of the hall, sighing and closing his eyes as he heard the cries of the girl he'd just lost control over. How would they be able to face each other the following night? He didn't want to have to look that poor girl in the face after that.

"Come along, Miranda..." Sacagawea said gently, "Come on...let's find your cousins..."

When Nick saw his upset cousin, he was suspicious that it had something to do with Ahkmenrah and anger boiled in his system for a moment. He saw his best friend watching from the balcony and he glared, the Pharaoh turning and walking away.

Larry, who had been trying to calm a distressed Miranda, called Nick over and left Teddy in charge, taking the family home. Miranda apologised prefusely all the way home for ruining the party. When they got back into the apartment, she collapsed straight into bed with Nick by her side, crawling into bed beside his distraught cousin and cuddling close to her, pressing kisses to her cheek and forehead...anything to stop her crying.

Back at the museum, Teddy approached Ahkmenrah who sat with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, m'boy." Teddy said quietly, "But I'm sure that Miranda will return tomorrow and will have forgotten all about it."

"I don't know what came over me." The Pharaoh replied, "I've never had an impulse like that in my life..."

"Sometimes feelings are very overpowering...like love being the most powerful force on earth..." The former president explained, "Sometimes we cannot control what we feel and do and this was just one of those occasions."

"I lost control." Ahkmenrah sighed, "I upset her in such a way that she..."

He trailed off, Teddy placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

"The only thing you can do is see how she is tomorrow night...if she joins her cousin..." Teddy began, "And if the circumstances are right, apologise for what happened and I'm sure that she will forgive you."

Ahkmenrah nodded, scrubbing a hand over his face and standing along with Teddy.

"It's almost sunrise, my lad." The former president said softly, "Have a good sleep on it, eh?"

"Thank you, Teddy." The Pharaoh replied, walking towards his exhibition and climbing into the sarcophagus, Teddy closing up the glass case before heading for the lobby.

He did feel for the poor boy, and the poor girl who had suffered a horrible experience tonight. He hoped that for their sakes, it didn't cause a rift in their friendship.

They were an adorable match, but the question was, did they feel love for each other or not?

-TBC-

* * *

**Awww, poor kids! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
